


温暖的礼物

by asadeseki



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Marvel, Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Fluff, Knitting, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asadeseki/pseuds/asadeseki
Summary: Peter学织帽子其实是为了跟梅姨多相处一会儿，然后他现在手头多了一顶帽子——如果你仔细分辨的话还是能看出来的——他想给它找个新主人。





	温暖的礼物

**Author's Note:**

> 存档。  
> 2015-12-11发于sy  
> 原文：http://archiveofourown.org/works/1658180

本来Peter学织帽子只是觉得他应该跟梅姨多相处一会儿，梅姨问他愿不愿意学得时候，他没法拒绝，即使他真的很想说不。他是一个高中生，晚上还兼职超级英雄——其实连白天也是——所以织毛线这种事情真的不适合他。但Peter不介意，他爱他的梅姨，并且多个技能总归不是坏事。  
  
他的确要谢谢梅姨，没有她的话，他就做不出现在这身制服。他的蜘蛛侠制服不仅需要精心的设计，更需要灵巧的手把它们缝起来。该死的性别成见，他很庆幸自己懂那么一点缝纫工。  
  
除了这时候。梅姨让他坐下来，开始用温暖的嗓音跟他解释基础原理，不时抬头看他，确认他有在认真听讲并点头。她微笑着递给他一个大大的亮红色毛线球和两根针棒，并跟他聊起了工作时的八卦，还有下周可能要下雪了。  
  
Peter不时回应几句，笨手笨脚地开始织一个棱纹帽。他的手指滑过针棒，一边皱眉回想花纹，试着模仿梅姨流畅的动作。开头的针脚太松，后面又慢慢变密，等他织出一小片之后，他觉得似乎有点上手了。  
  
“这个花纹是表达感谢，”她告诉他，若有所思地微笑，“所以你要确保送的那人值得你的感激。”  
  
“当然，”Peter拿起那团皱巴巴的帽子。梅姨指导了他好几个小时，但它还是凹凸不平，甚至看不出来是一顶帽子。把这么破烂的东西送给别人，不太好吧。  
  
嗯，他总能想到办法的。  
  
梅姨说他要多练习，她觉得下次他一定能织出一条可爱的围巾。  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Peter有朋友，当然有。但或许他还是更喜欢一个人。所以他实在想不出能把这玩意儿送给谁当作圣诞礼物。而且它实在太丑了，Peter越看越犹豫，真的送不出手。  
  
说实话，他跟另一位红衣英雄待在一起的时间更长。他不认为Matt会想要他的破烂毛线帽，但他真的很想好好感谢一下Matt。互相拯救对方于水火之中，他们的关系已不仅仅是友谊。所以，或许，他能在圣诞节给Matt一个惊喜。  
  
这是他的第一份作品，难免有些粗糙。但他花了很多心血和时间，这值得自豪。他甚至对这顶红帽子产生了感情，但他还是要给它找一位新主人。  
  
Peter有点开始怀疑人生。为什么送顶帽子像送出一只小狗一样不舍。  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
“话说，快过节的时候这么安静有点奇怪啊。”  
  
Peter灵巧地在他身边落下，收起蛛网坐到小巷子里。Matt对他的出现微微点头，Peter觉得他似乎还笑了一下，但Matt飞快地扭头看向角落，Peter也没法确定。  
  
“我们在跟踪谁吗？”Peter也凑过去看角落。当然啦，像这种零下的温度，夹着雪花的大风像鞭子一样刮在脸上生疼，Matt也要做夜魔侠的工作，而不是跟家人们准备过节。Peter没有追问，因为他觉得Matt可能不会愿意谈论这种事情。  
  
但他还是很担心Matt，这么冷的天，一个人在外面。  
  
“你这么大声，还有跟踪的意义吗。”Matt低声说，Peter捂住嘴，“抱歉。”  
  
“好吧这一点也不符合圣诞节愉快的气氛，”Peter继续捂着嘴嘟哝道，“你不冷吗？”  
  
Matt耸耸肩，Peter突然有了主意。他随身带着那顶帽子以防万一，正和他的便服一起塞在书包里，现在是个非常完美的时机。他从书包里翻出那顶针织帽递给Matt，“拿着，我给你带了点东西。”  
  
他有些害羞地笑了，庆幸Matt看不见他的表情。  
  
“是什么？”Matt问，伸手接过帽子。他皱眉，手指抚摸着针线，露出疑惑的神情，“你织的？是手套吗？”  
  
Peter就当这是因为他看不见，而不是他织得太烂。  
  
“当然是我织的，我阿姨教我的。还有这是一顶帽子，我谢谢你啊，”Peter哼哼，又小声补充道，“这是我的第一次啦，你不用勉强戴，只是你看上去很冷，而且现在又是圣诞节，所以……嗯。”  
  
老天，他觉得自己像个傻子。这次他看清了Matt的笑容，他看起来真的很开心，Peter亲手给他织了帽子，虽然成果不那么尽如人意。Matt的笑容让Peter不禁脸红，感觉面罩下快要烧起来了。  
  
“我很喜欢，”Matt笑着说。太迷人了，他应该多笑笑的——不，还是别了，Peter肯定会甩着蛛丝一头撞到大楼上。“谢谢你，Peter，我打击犯罪正需要这个，”他调笑道。  
  
“我还可以给你织围巾，”Peter说，紧张得感觉血管里都在冒泡泡。他换了只脚支撑重心，有些不安，“我是说，如果你想要一条围巾的话。我可以。”  
  
“我不介意收到小蜘蛛的全套礼物，”Matt点头，Peter觉得自己现在就像个情窦初开的小孩。很显然，他正在用针织物追求Matt Murdock，他是认真的。  
  
“好的，呃哈，我应该，针棒，”Peter结结巴巴地举起一根手指又放下，“我是说织毛线，这就去。好了，拜拜，Matty!”  
  
说好的伶牙俐齿呢。Matt静静地笑看Peter飞快地射出蛛丝逃到下一栋大楼上，突然感觉不到冬天的寒冷了，因为Peter害羞的热度足以让他温暖起来。  
  
Peter仔细想了一下，决定应该给他织一顶更好的帽子。深红色的，还有恶魔的小尖角。  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
“Matt，我知道你看不见，但你总归能感觉到头上有个东西，对吧？”第二天红发男子戴着Peter给他的帽子走进办公室时，Foggy问道。Matt摸得出来那玩意儿有多凹凸不平，不用眼睛看也知道这跟他的西装很不搭。但他们今天反正没有案子，而他简直爱死这顶帽子了。  
  
帽子有点痒，而且看起来傻透了，但Matt依旧戴着它，这可是Peter的心意啊。  
  
“哦我不知道呀，”Matt喜滋滋地回答，随即坐下来读那些盲文档案。“多有趣啊，它就这样凭空出现啦。”  
  
Foggy嗤笑，Matt知道他好奇得要死，便解释道，“这是一份礼物。”  
  
“亲手给你织的？她真可爱，”另一位律师满意地哼哼，“终于交新的女友啦？”  
  
“差不多吧，”Matt微笑，摘下帽子放到大腿上，开始工作。  
  
  
  
  
-FIN-

 

 


End file.
